


teaching lessons

by clericbyers (starkreactor)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkreactor/pseuds/clericbyers
Summary: “So, you kiss boys.” Will mumbles as he stares into his cup.Mike hums. “Yeah. And, uh, I only bring that up though because you said you haven’t kissed anyone.”Will’s a little confused. “And?”“I kiss boys, you wanna kiss boys. I know how to kiss, you don’t know how to kiss. Does it add up for you?”





	teaching lessons

**Author's Note:**

> aka the kissing fic as I constantly refer to it on tumblr haha I’m moving some of my tumblr drabbles to AO3 since I ended up writing a lot more for this fandom than I expected and tumblr has tragic tagging . Rebloggable link can be found in the end notes.

“Have you ever kissed someone before?”

Will sputters around his juice and spends about a minute recovering from the shock of the question. He turns to Mike, who is flipping through a book nonchalantly as if the question is as simple as asking what color is the sky. “Uh, why are you asking this?”

“I’m just curious.” Mike looks up with innocence in his eyes. “You’ve never mentioned it before.”

“I don’t kiss and tell unlike _someone_ I know.”

Mike rolls his eyes and closes the book with a resounding clap. “More like you don’t kiss so there’s nothing _to_ tell.”

“Hey! Sorry I don’t stick my tongue in everyone’s mouth willy nilly.”

“Neither do I,” Mike retorts with a huff. Will begs to differ; since Mike and El broke up for the final time freshman year, Mike sort of turned into some kind of hot shot around school. Will could understand; hell, he’s been crushing on Mike since they were gangly kids with squeaky voices and Mike was definitely not high on the general hotness totem pole in school, and now that Mike grew stupid tall and insanely handsome and lets his hair fall in curls more, Will can understand the school body obsession even though some part of him is like,_hey, I was here first, back off, he’s mine_.

“Anyway, you didn’t really answer my question and pure curiosity doesn’t make you ask your friend if he’s kissed someone.”

Mike shrugs. “You know I really haven’t kissed that _many_ people. The rumors are nice though. Makes me feel like I’m doing more with my time than I actually am.”

“I specifically remember you saying you made out with Betty during lunch three months ago.”

“Dustin said I did because he watched us go into the broom closet together but I _promise_ you, we did nothing.” Mike crosses his fingers with a pout. “You know I spend, like, 80% of my day with you.”

“And in the remaining 20% you go off making out with girls.”

“Not girls.”

And _wow_, what the–. Will blinks twice, opens his mouth to say something, shuts it, hums, opens his mouth again, and still doesn’t know what to say. Mike laughs though. “Dude, I thought you knew.”

“You’ve literally _never_ stated you had any interest in guys and all the rumors are about girls!”

“When a girl pushes a gay guy into a broom closet and tries to make out only for him to say he has no interest, she’ll make up a rumor so she’s not the ‘one girl he wouldn’t kiss’.” Mike leans back with a sigh. “The guys stay real quiet about it, though. Don’t want any rumors around school about _them_ kissing boys.”

Will really cannot understand the direction this conversation has gone but there’s a good portion of his thoughts lingering on the fact that Mike likes boys and who likes boys, too? Will. Will likes boys. Will is extremely gay and in love with Mike and the only reason why he never thought they could be a thing was because he thought Mike liked girls. But now, Will knows Mike is gay and oh, wow Mike _really_ doesn’t see him that way since he’s known Will’s gay for years now and never did anything.

Fuck.

“So, you kiss boys.” Will mumbles as he stares into his cup.

Mike hums. “Yeah. And, uh, I only bring that up though because you said you haven’t kissed anyone.”

Will’s a little confused. “And?”

“I kiss boys, you wanna kiss boys. I know how to kiss, you don’t know how to kiss. Does it add up for you?”

Will counts to four and then chugs down his juice as his throat dries up from Mike’s implications. “You want to teach me how to kiss.”

“Yeah, so you know how to kiss your ideal boyfriend.”

_Mike, you oblivious nut, my ideal boyfriend is you_. “Okay.”

Mike blinks. “Oh. Oh, I, uh. I didn’t expect to get this far.” He wipes the palm of his hands on his jeans and then pats the couch cushion next to him. “Alright. C’mere.”

Will is frozen in his seat, eyes wide as he stares at the cushion next to Mike. “Now?”

“No, in fifty years when my teachings become irrelevant. Yes, _now_.”

“_Now_ now or now in like a minute?”

“Will,” Mike groans, “if you don’t want me to teach you, you can say no. I understand it might be a little weird to kiss your best friend but, really it’s fine. No worries. It’s just me.”

_Yeah, it’s you and that’s the problem_. But Will just nods and sets his cup on the table before making his way to Mike’s side. He tries his best not to make eye contact like an idiot, but is forced to when Mike pinches his side and says, “Hey, look up here.”

Will should have said no. He really should have, because now he’s so close to Mike and he can see the dark flecks of brown in his already rich brown eyes, and he can count the freckles on his face and see the pink blush coating the other boy’s pale cheeks. “First off,” he says, taking a hand to Will’s face and positioning him a little straighter, “you need to know that noses are a thing and you’re gonna have to tilt your head to avoid the worst of the collision.”

“Like this?” Will tilts his head left a little and Mike nods.

“Yeah. I’ll go to my left, too, so we’re tilted at opposite sides.” Mike does as he says he would. “Kissing is like slotting your lips together so you gotta be at the corresponding angles for it to work best.” He smiles and Will’s heart leaps. “Now, height is another thing. You’re still on the shorter side when it comes to guys so you’ll most likely be kissing someone taller than you. Good thing I’m your teacher, huh?”

Mike, who had another stupid growth spurt and now surpasses 6 feet in height. Will can only nod and squeak out a small, “Yes.”

“Okay, so, make eye contact, tilt your head to the side, and now height difference. Since you’re shorter, you’ll have to tilt your chin up to reach the other guy.” Mike takes one of his hands to Will’s chin and gently tilts his face up. Will is going to die right here and now. “It’s kind of a romantic thing for the taller person to tilt the other person’s head up, but it’s also equally as romantic for the shorter person to tug the taller person down by either the back of their head,” Mike takes one of Will’s hands and curls it around the back of his head and _oh god,_ his hair is so soft and curly, “or the back of the neck.” Mike brings Will’s hand down to the back of his neck and Will can feel the goosebumps there. It kind of makes him a little less nervous to know Mike is nervous, too.

“Eye contact, tilting my head sideways, slotting our lips together, and understanding our height difference,” Will parrots back in a voice he’s never really heard himself use before. It’s a little rough and husky and Mike blinks a few times before turning bright red.

“Yeah,” he breathes, eyes sliding toward Will’s lips before he subconsciously licks his own. He brings his eyes back up and then smiles. “Ah, wow. Okay. Um, then you just lean in and press your lips together.”

“That’s it?”

“I mean there’s different ways but for starters, it’s just lip touching.” Mike shrugs and then takes his hand to Will’s chin. “I’m going to tilt your face up. You can tangle your fingers in my hair, too if you like, I don’t care.”

Will drags his hand back up into Mike’s luscious locks, his other resting on Mike’s thigh, and then smirks. “Didn’t know you were into hair pulling.”

“There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Mike whispers huskily before covering Will’s hand with his own, leaning in, and closing the gap between them in a single breath.

Will’s eyes flutter shut even though he’d really like to keep them open and see Mike’s face as he kisses him. It’s instinct, he supposes, to close off one sensory input to focus directly on the way Mike’s lips feel against his own. It’s just lips touching lips, nothing more than that, but Will feels like his heart is soaring. He’s heard all these rumors from girls whispering to each other about kissing Mike Wheeler when in fact, they haven’t. _Will_ has. Will has kissed Mike Wheeler and yeah, it’s just Mike teaching Will how to kiss his ideal boyfriend, which is funnily enough Mike so this entire teaching session is apropos, but still. Will is kissing Mike and it’s the _best thing ever_.

Mike starts to pull away after a few seconds of contact but Will doesn’t want to let go and leans up into it a bit more. The other boy huffs a laugh against Will’s lips, parting his in the process, and then presses in again, taking Will’s upper lip between his own. The grip on Will’s chin slides into a caress of his cheek and the hand atop his on Mike’s thigh twines fingers with Will’s. Oh, _oh_. Will can feel a little nibble of teeth against his lip and he parts his a little more to take Mike’s bottom lip between his in turn. Mike hums and kisses him again, harder, a little more open mouthed and more movement of his lips capturing Will’s own. Will can feel Mike’s nose pressing into his cheek, his hot breath against his face and mouth, smell the scent of his cologne and natural musk, and god, Will is really going to die right here and now.

Will tightens his grip on Mike’s hair, pulling just a little as he feels his sense of reality slipping away from him, and _Mike_…Mike moans against his lips and Will can feel his entire soul escape his body in the process. He doesn’t even really know what he’s doing anymore, but he needs more Mike, he needs more of his mouth, more of his moans, more of _everything_. He presses in harder, using his hand on Mike’s thigh to position himself a little closer and basically clambers into Mike’s lap. Mike releases Will’s face from his grip and settles his hands on either side of Will’s waist, gripping him tightly as he continues the kiss. Now, Will is a little taller and Mike has to tilt up so Will tilts his head by pulling at his hair. Mike moans again, and fuck, Will’s spine is tingling and his face is burning and his chest is singing for air that he refuses to breathe in because he doesn’t want to detach himself from Mike’s lips.

The hot, wet sounds of their kissing permeates the room and fuels Will’s energy far more than anything else could. He groans into Mike’s mouth when the boy nips at his bottom lip, finds he kinda likes it when he can feel the trace of Mike’s teeth against his mouth, and then nearly gasps when Mike’s _tongue_ dances against his lips. Oh, _fuck_. Will breaks the kiss with a gasp because he really needs air now before he passes out and Mike blinks out of his stupor, probably confused about why things have stopped now but his lips are so plump and wet from kissing and wow, Will did this to him. _Will_ made him look so rumpled and taken apart.

Will can’t help himself when he goes back in for another kiss, making some strangled noise when Mike melts under him and deepens the kiss into heavy territory. He can taste Mike now when the boy has his tongue in his mouth, taste the lingering spice from the chips he was eating earlier, taste the underlying flavor of Mike Wheeler that’s consuming all his senses at the moment. Will is so screwed, so screwed but he can’t care at the moment as he makes out with his best friend, the one guy he’s wanted for so much of his life he can’t imagine wanting anyone else.

Mike starts pressing back a little firmer, taking a hand to Will’s back before he breaks off the kiss and pushes him backwards until Will falls onto his back with an _oof_. Will’s a little dazed, trying to figure out why exactly he’s on his back now but Mike hovers over him, hands on either side of his head with a knee between Will’s legs and his other framing Will’s left leg and fuck, this is so _hot_. Mike looks so goddamn good leaning over Will with his tangled mess of hair draped over his face and his eyes half-hooded and lips still so plush and face pink with excitement and exertion. Will _loves_ him so desperately in this moment.

Mike closes the gap between them with a lingering kiss, just taking Will’s bottom lip between his before turning to kiss his cheek. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything,” Will breathes out because he’s so _whipped_.

“I lied.” Mike kisses his lips again, his breath dancing over Will’s mouth. “I didn’t want to teach you how to kiss just _any_ ideal boyfriend.”

Will is way too kiss drunk to be thinking right now. “You…what?”

“Do you know that you’re absolutely _gorgeous_?” Mike presses a series of kisses against the corner of Will’s lips and then hums. “You’ve been driving me up the wall for years now.”

“I–what?” Will tries to speak again but Mike kisses him and Will kinda just falls into the motions. It’s addicting, kissing Mike. He doesn’t want to stop but this conversation sounds kind of serious. “Wait, Mike, hold up. What are you talking about?”

“I like you, Will. Like a lot. A fuckton.” Mike smiles and it makes the whole world light up like a fire. “And I’ve been dying to kiss you since at _least_ the 7th grade so when you said you haven’t kissed anyone I kinda just,” he shrugs and then smiles shyly. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Will is going to scream. “You like me? You like _me_?”

“Yeah.”

“And you never said anything?”

“You never seemed like you had an interest and you kept trying to push me with El and other girls.”

“Because I thought you were _straight _and could never like me.” Will breathes out a heavy sigh. “So, you’re telling me the 80% of your day you spend with me could have been spent doing this all this time?”

“I guess I am.”

Will smiles and pulls Mike down to him with a hand at the nape of his neck. “Well, get back to teaching me how to kiss my _boyfriend_ then.”

Mike grins, nuzzling his nose against Will’s and Will is so lucky, oh so fucking lucky. _Eat that, Hawkins High student body_. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable ver](https://clericbyers.tumblr.com/post/187239608739/you-know-whats-an-underrated-trope-mike-deciding)


End file.
